Attache-moi
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: C'était l'idée du siècle. Vraiment.


ALORS. C'est de la faute de **Loir**. Ce qui n'est pas de la faute de **Loir** est de la faute de **Misty**. Pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Attacher.

Bonne lecture !

Attache-moi

Vanitas s'était dit : c'est l'idée du siècle. Peut-être bien que l'idée de base n'était pas si pourrie. Mais là, tout de suite, enfermé chez lui depuis la matinée, à ne pas répondre au livreur qui frappe à la porte comme s'il jouait à cache-cache, il se sent un peu ridicule. Axel est parti il y a vingt minutes déjà, mais Vanitas ne peut pas savoir où il en est, il n'a aucun moyen de communication. Il a décidé de faire les choses bien, pour que ce soit crédible. Ça fait deux jours qu'il sèche la fac, il a utilisé son téléphone pour la dernière fois avant-hier après-midi dans un parc, après quoi il l'a séparé de sa batterie et l'a jeté dans une poubelle publique. Il savait que sa mère devait l'appeler juste après. Il ne sait pas si elle l'a fait ou non. Si elle a rappelé depuis. Une fois, deux fois. Elle doit pester qu'il ne se soucie jamais de rien – et bien fait pour elle. Le livreur finit par s'en aller, Vanitas soupire de soulagement. Il ne croisera pas Axel.

Il s'allume une cigarette. Les volets sont fermés et il n'utilise plus l'électricité pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il fait sombre dans son appart. L'immeuble est presque vide au milieu de la journée, il y a juste la vieille femme du rez-de-chaussée qui va sortir d'ici une heure pour promener son chien. C'est là qu'ils sortiront, avec Axel. Vanitas porte une veste de costard et un chapeau, Axel une casquette et un manteau qu'il a acheté en fripes la veille. S'il y a des caméras de surveillance, aucune chance qu'on les reconnaisse. Même la voiture, c'est celle du frère d'Axel, mais les papiers sont au nom d'un ami qui la lui a donnée. Impossible de remonter jusqu'à eux : ceci dit, ils espèrent que personne n'en arrivera jamais là. Si le plan se passe sans heurts, les vidéos de surveillance ne seront même jamais consultées.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ça frappe à la porte. Toc, toc-toc, toc. C'est Axel. Vanitas ouvre, et l'autre rentre.

« La vieille t'a vu ?

— Je crois pas.

— On entendra son chien aboyer quand elle sortira. »

Ils parlent à voix basse. Vanitas a un peu l'impression d'être un gamin. Les sales coups avec Axel, il en a faits. Celui-ci, c'est le meilleur. Celui qui va le plus faire chier les vieux de Vanitas, et qui va le plus leur rapporter, à eux. Ils ont besoin d'argent. Les parents de Vanitas sont riches. Le calcul n'aurait pas pu être plus simple.

« T'as du feu ? »

Ils fument quelques cigarettes, bavardent. Vanitas vérifie qu'il a tout ce qu'il faut : sa cagoule de ski qu'il prêtera à Axel, ses vêtements à lui, de quoi manger, et les cordes. Axel a le téléphone prépayé, le numéro des parents de Vanitas sur un bout de papier, tout est parfait. L'aboiement est le signal. Ils sortent en catimini, filent jusqu'à la voiture, démarrent, et foncent. Quand il sont sur la route, Vanitas crie comme un chien fêtard, comme un loup qui chante. Il sourit à toutes dents, il pue la joie rageuse que la fin de l'adolescence ne lui a jamais arrachée.

« Putain j'arrive pas à croire qu'on fait ça. »

Leurs rires sont éclatants dans l'habitacle, ils ouvrent les fenêtres pour les laisser sortir. Il fait presque chaud, aujourd'hui, et le soleil tape. Axel se penche sur le côté, passe la main entre les jambes de Vanitas pour récupérer une bouteille de whisky.

« Surprise ! »

Axel l'ouvre et boit une gorgée, tend la bouteille à Vanitas.

« À notre meilleur coup !

— À notre meilleur coup. »

Ils ne vont pas très loin et heureusement, parce qu'Axel boit vite et il commence déjà à avoir du mal à parler quand il doit se garer. Ancienne zone industrielle aujourd'hui désaffectée, rien autour. Ils n'auraient pas pu rêver un décor plus parfait. Vanitas titube hors de la voiture, ça tourne un peu.

« Ax ? T'as pris la caméra ?

— Ouais, elle est derrière. C'est celle de Dem'. Je lui ai dit que je partais en week-end en Bretagne.

— Et tu fais quoi s'il veut voir les vidéos ?

— J'en ai pris la dernière fois. Faudra juste que je modifie les dates dessus mais c'est pas méga compliqué. Allez, au boulot. »

La voiture est planquée et ils arrivent dans l'entrepôt. Vanitas y a été, pour repérer les lieux. C'est assez facile d'accès et assez paumé en même temps. Personne ne passe jamais par là. Vanitas remet ses propres fringues, s'assied, Axel l'attache et lance la caméra. Vanitas baisse la tête, mime des pleurs. Axel enfile la capuche.

« Fais coucou à tes parents. »

Vanitas reste sans bouger. Ses épaules tremblent. Il est plutôt bon comédien, ça l'a aidé très souvent. Mais il ne la joue pas, la douleur de la beigne qu'il se prend.

« J'ai dit fais coucou. »

Il regarde Axel d'un œil furieux, puis la caméra. Ça coupe.

« Putain, t'aurais pu y aller doucement.

— Merde, j' t'ai fait mal ?

— Un peu ouais. »

Vanitas s'étire le cou, mais la douleur ne part pas. Il fait bouger sa mâchoire. Axel fait passer la vidéo de la caméra au téléphone, puis l'efface.

« Tu fous quoi ?

— Attends. »

Axel retire sa cagoule, regarde Vanitas qui le fixe toujours, éclate de rire. Rouvre la bouteille, boit à nouveau.

« Bon, tu me détaches ou tu te touches ?

— Hm … »

Axel repose la bouteille, commence à déboutonner son jean pour faire montre de son choix, et Vanitas lève les yeux au ciel.

« Haha. C'est drôle.

— Allez, laisse-moi rire. C'est pas souvent que je peux faire mes blagues sans me prendre une beigne.

— Parce que tes blagues sont nazes. T'as jamais remarqué que ça faisait rire personne ? Parce qu'il serait temps que tu le remarques.

— Pf. Tu dis ça parce qu'elles sont meilleures que les tiennes.

— La prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'enlève.

— Mes parents sont pas aussi radins que les tiens. S'ils avaient des thunes ils m'en donneraient.

— Ça t'en sais rien. Allez, retire la corde, j'ai envie d'une clope.

— C'est bien, ça te fait fumer moins.

— Tu parles comme ma mère.

— Je te détache si tu me le demandes gentiment.

— Là, tu peux crever. »

Vanitas repose son crâne contre le mur. De toute façon, Axel finira bien par se lasser, s'il se tait assez longtemps. Il sait que l'autre n'a aucune patience.

« Quoi, tu vas bouder ? Je te fais fumer sur ma clope si tu veux ? »

Vanitas ferme les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Il est doué à ça. Avec Axel, ils fonctionnent ainsi, et Vanitas ressort toujours vainqueur. Il a confiance.

« Allez, Vani … Vanichat … Vanichou …

— Mais ta gueule.

— Pf. T'es pas drôle. »

C'est bon. Comme prévu, Axel est lassé. Il marmonne avant de venir, de commencer à défaire les entraves de Vanitas.

« Au fait … On n'a pas reparlé de la dernière fois. »

Vanitas lève les yeux au ciel, ricane. Axel a vraiment décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête. Ça lui ferait presque de la peine, qu'il ramène ça sur la table maintenant. Ça fait déjà un mois.

« Si, on en a reparlé, on a dit que c'était une connerie.

— Nan, je me souviens pas de ça. Je veux dire, c'était pas mal ? »

Petit à petit, les mains d'Axel sont plus lourdes sur les poignets de Vanitas, comme elles se désintéressent des liens pour juste se reposer. Axel lève la tête et leurs visages sont vachement proches.

« C'était pas mal, mais voilà. On peut pas faire ça.

— Et pourquoi ? Genre, on peut monter un faux enlèvement et on peut pas coucher ensemble ?

— Entre potes, ça attire que des emmerdes.

— Je suis pas d'accord avec ça. »

Vanitas grogne, remue pour se dégager, mais il ne peut pas aller très loin. Axel a presque l'air vraiment triste, et Vanitas sait que c'est de sa faute.

« Ouais mais nan.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Mais parce que ! Je veux pas risquer notre amitié pour une connerie.

— Alors pourquoi tu pourris toutes mes relations ?

— Pardon ? »

Alors ça, c'est nouveau, et Vanitas ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Il n'a rien pourri du tout, Axel se débrouille comme un grand pour ça.

« Bon, ils ont répondu, mes vieux ?

— Pas encore. Peut-être qu'ils s'en foutent ? T'es sûr que ça va marcher ? »

Vanitas plisse les yeux. Il ne s'entend pas avec ses parents. Quand il demande de l'argent, il pourrait autant crever la bouche ouverte. Mais ils ne l'ont jamais planté, jamais au commissariat, jamais aux urgences, et pourtant il y a été souvent. Ils viendront.

« Ouais. Ils doivent être en réunion ou un gros truc du genre. »

Il espère. Plus vite ça se passera, moins de chances ils auront de se faire chopper.

« Et pourquoi tu changes de sujet ? On parlait de nous.

— On avait fini de parler.

— Vanitas. »

Axel se penche vers lui, et Vanitas tourne vivement la tête.

« Mec, tu déconnes ! »

Il pousse l'autre, qui se dégage rapidement, lève les mains en signe de défense, secoue la tête.

« OK, OK, ça va, je fais rien. »

Il se détourne, met des coups de pieds dans des cailloux qui traînent. Il ramasse encore la bouteille, boit à nouveau, et Vanitas voit bien où ils en arrivent.

« Ax t'as déjà trop bu.

— Parce que ça t'intéresse, maintenant ? »

Le ton est piquant, amer, accusateur. Axel ne l'a jamais regardé comme ça. Avec tellement de colère retenue.

« Mec, tu sais que t'es mon meilleur pote. T'as jamais eu besoin que je te le dise.

— Pote ? T'es sûr ?

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? Oui, j' suis sûr.

— Alors pourquoi t'as été raconter des conneries à Roxas ?

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Et ce qui s'est passé avec Saïx ? Vanitas, arrête de mentir, ça sert à rien.

— Je capte pas. T'as fumé ou bien ?

— Je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais c'est pas mal.

— Ax, je te jure –

— Mens pas ! »

Définitivement, il doit avoir trop bu. Vanitas n'a jamais autant espéré avoir des nouvelles de ses parents. C'est pas nouveau, qu'Axel est borderline. Vanitas le sait, et sans ça leur amitié n'aurait jamais tenu le coup. Sans là ils ne seraient pas là, à jouer au criminel à la petite semaine plutôt qu'à se tuer à chercher un boulot.

« Axel, calme-toi.

— Pourquoi tu nous fait ça ?

— Axel, faut que tu sois en état de conduire, lâche la bouteille.

— Je bois si je veux.

— Bof. Si t'es trop bourré, tu vas faire foirer le plan.

— Le plan ? Quel plan ? »

Maintenant, Axel sourit. Vanitas se demande s'il doit commencer à avoir peur.

« Ax, mes parents vont débarquer, ou au moins un employé, faut que tu sois en état.

— Moi je crois que c'est toi qui dois être en état. »

Cette fois, Axel attrape son visage avant de l'embrasser, et Vanitas le repousse plus franchement.

« Tu vires barge. T'as intérêt à dessoûler avant que les autres rappliquent.

— Quels autres ? Personne sait qu'on est là. On a bien fait gaffe.

— Tu racontes quoi ? Ax ? Ax ? T'as envoyé le message ?

— Oups ?

— T'es tellement, tellement mort.

— Moi ? Pas du tout. Moi je suis en Bretagne. Et toi tu as disparu depuis deux jours, tu as disparu pile quand je squattais chez Demyx. Allez, Vanitas. Tu peux le dire, que tu m'aimes. Si pas à moi, dis-le à la caméra. »

Axel renfile la cagoule. Ça tourne.

.

.

.

Bon, j'aurais voulu écrire plus, mais Nuit du FoF oblige … Des retours ?

Des bisous et de l'amour sur vous !


End file.
